


兰思

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 骆兰思转头看一眼久久不灭的绿色烟花，焦急的神色再也掩饰不住，好像下定决心一般，从怀里掏出另一把匕首，转过刀柄让亚瑟看，柄上分明刻着一个“兰”字。他轻声说道：“烟雨楼。”





	兰思

“兰之猗猗,扬扬其香。

“不采而佩,于兰何伤。”

琵琶琅琅，碧纱打扮的歌女甫一开口，长庆楼内满座的喧嚷就像是小了一半。此时正是八月节前，张家口又是往来商旅的南北通道，长街上人头攒动、马匹喧嚣，街心最大的酒楼长庆楼内也新挂了节庆的彩幅字画，中秋意味正浓。

一句唱腔还没落，忽然“当啷”一声，一只酒碗飞出，正砸在歌女身边的栏杆上。瓷片飞溅，歌女手里的琵琶也呛的一声落在地上。酒碗来处，正是大厅正中主桌客位，一个精瘦矮小、浓髯粗眉的老者正对歌女怒目而视，张口骂道：“咿咿呀呀唱的什么劳什子！”

他人虽瘦小，嗓门却颇为洪亮，一时酒楼内另一半喧嚷也静了下来，周围各桌食客的目光都投向主桌。主桌虽大，却只坐了三个人，满桌酒菜也只放了三副碗筷。主位坐着的中年人一袭白袍，高鼻深目，肤色微黑，依稀有些波斯人的痕迹。下首则是一个圆脸少年，凤眼长眉，打扮虽是江湖人士，但气度却像个书生，开口时嗓音也颇为柔和，劝那矮小老者道：“苏掌门既不喜欢，叫人撤下去就罢了。想必西夏骶族，没人唱这等酸文弱曲。”

那老者单名一个奡字，正是西骶族人的掌门。他对身周的视线毫不在意，明明是那少年特意给的台阶，双眼却只看着上首那人，说：“西京道枉为大金五都之一，说的唱的却都是中原官话，不知大王子打的什么算盘？要我说，趁早把宋猪都赶过江去才好。纳兰先生，你说是不是？”

上首的白袍客微微一笑，并不接话，端起酒杯喝了一口酒。他举止之间颇为自负，不光是桌上两名同伴，看起来全长庆楼、通张家口，都没人入得了他的眼。

苏奡脸上并不着恼，右手筷子在桌上敲了敲，又在空中比划了半圈，筷子尖把满楼的食客都点了一遍：“宋人虽然胆小如鼠，但人可多得很，光靠杀啊，是杀不完的。他们倒有一样逃过江的本事，上至皇帝小儿，下至文武百官，都修得炉火纯青。可惜啊，皇帝逃得太快，这些草民看都没看清，也就学不会啦。”这说的便是靖康之乱，徽、钦二帝被掳，高宗迁都应天和临安的故事。语态之间洋洋自得，等着身后几桌的弟子随从们跟着笑起来。

众人正要笑，忽听得一道清亮的嗓音冷冷道：“苏帮主品味过人，莫非也是学了这本领，带着徒子徒孙逃过黄河的吗？”

苏奡一听，顿时大怒。西骶族人正是来自西夏，其时西夏国王年老力衰，眼看大皇子就要即位。西骶是老王的心腹，一向扶植的是三皇子，但眼看强弱已分、败局已定，只好过黄河、入金国，投奔大金王室。这一次苏奡学了乖，径直奔着大皇子完颜申睿而来，什么二三四五六，通通不放在眼里。此时他蓦然被戳到痛处，不由得满脸通红，眼看从额头一路红到胡须里去了。

众人循声望去，只见是一个长身玉立的少年人，眉飞入鬓，长脸方颌，二十岁上下年纪。他身着道袍，头发却不打髻子，手里也不拿拂尘，只在腰间挂着一柄长剑。他站在一张桌前，想是饭吃到一半就拍案而起，此刻面有怒容，一口气接着说：“苏帮主是为了逃命，这位纳兰若丹先生，也从白驼山千里迢迢赶过来，抱金国的大腿，却是为了什么？”原来白袍客正是西域白驼山的纳兰若丹。“西毒”的名号响彻中原武林，而往来商贾消息灵通，多半也听过几段传奇故事，一时间酒楼内嗡嗡营营，都是窃窃私语。

纳兰若丹倒还云淡风轻，旁边一桌白袍的年轻男子全是白驼山的弟子，一时都躁动起来，好几人伸手到腰间，按住兵刃。

主桌下首的圆脸少年看形势紧张，面色犹疑地插话道：“这位少侠言辞锐利，必定是胸中大有抱负。不知如何称呼？不妨坐下喝一杯酒。”

道袍少年冷笑一声：“金狗的酒，有什么好喝？我又何苦抢你们的腿抱？倒也不怕你知道，在下全真首徒骆兰思。”

边桌的白袍男子早按捺不住，有三人同时跃将出来，一根长鞭、一条铜棍、一只银梭，同时向他面门袭来。骆兰思下盘不动，上身向后一仰、向左一荡，避开了长鞭和银梭，右手拔出长剑，当的一声与铜棍相交。使棍的人身材高大、臂力惊人，他不由得后退了两步才站定。一瞬之间，旁边酒桌上的食客纷纷退让躲避，杯盘声、桌椅声、推搡声不绝于耳。但角落里反而有人站起，用不甚流畅的官话喊了一句：“三个打一个，算什么本事！”

骆兰思余光一瞥，只见那桌也是两个少年，一个肩宽腿长、英气逼人，一身绛红镶金带的衣袍，正是喊话那人；一个清瘦颀长、白皙温润，青袍配着暗红方巾，像是更年幼一些。他伸手拉着前一人袍角劝慰，嘴角却含着一抹调皮微笑。

亚瑟与梅林二人从蒙古王帐一路策马向东，经过云内州、大同府，沿西京道一路到了张家口，暗中查看金军营地动向。他们这日看酒楼繁华，忍不住来观光用饭，谁知撞见这等热闹，瞧得甚是稀奇。

梅林临行前被师父念了一脑袋的武林规矩，盖乌斯千算万算却算不到西夏骶族要来插一脚；至于纳兰若丹，梅林记得住“西毒”二字已是万幸，哪还记得住“白驼山”、“纳兰”这许多别称？两人少年心性，亚瑟本就天不怕地不怕，满脑袋是非对错，哪里懂什么武功高低；梅林自信护得住他，也纵容他仗义执言。

使棍的白驼山弟子哼笑一声，说：“那你上来，我看看你的本事。”骆兰思本不欲牵连无辜，但用银梭的那人手速如飞，银梭里似是灌了实铁，打在剑身上震得虎口酸麻，一时无暇开口。亚瑟就大步上前，一手拉着梅林的手腕，一手拔出蒙古长刀；梅林跟在他身后，也不拿兵刃，只含笑看着各人出招，一双黑水银般的眸子定在骆兰思身上。

骆兰思确是全真首徒。其时王重阳创教未毕，本无意收徒，但骆兰思是友人之子、忠臣之后，十岁就被托孤于他，只得悉心教导。但他不肯让骆兰思入道，只许他做俗家弟子，因此骆兰思虽自小爱偷穿道袍，但既不结髻，也不执尘。全真内功本是正宗，骆兰思自幼苦练，早有所成，但王重阳秉性圆冲，外功也以端方持重见长。骆兰思初次独自对敌，经验不足，是以一时抵挡不住白驼山诡谲的路数。他感激两人仗义相助，但一眼看出两人功夫有限，因此自己全力抵挡一棍一剑，暗自希望两人躲得过银梭，尽快明白事态危急，避走为上。

亚瑟在蒙古苦练了一身骑射摔跤的本领，肌肉结实，膂力过人。盖乌斯教他射箭之余，也教了几套马背刀法，好助他阵中自保。他凭少年之勇，一套刀法从头使开，一时也虎虎生风。但还没使到第三招上，使鞭那人早看出破绽，避开骆兰思的一剑，鞭稍急转，几如活物，直往亚瑟胸口袭来。

梅林看到鞭稍，闪身躲避，但似是踩住了自己袍角，忽然一绊，右手凌空一抓，按上了亚瑟背心，渡出一道内力。恰好亚瑟横刀抵挡，兵刃相交，使鞭的那人虎口一震，钢鞭呛啷一声落在地上，一边后跃出圈，一边神色惊疑地看着亚瑟。亚瑟只觉得梅林温暖的掌心按在背上，一道热度从背心通向右手，没来得及多想，面前就又飞来一道银梭，慌忙仰头避让。梅林也在他身后惊呼闪躲，好像又没站稳，扯了一把他的后领，亚瑟又往后一栽，银梭就堪堪擦着下巴尖飞过。

这几下电光火石，不用说对手，连亚瑟都来不及疑惑。但主桌之上，那圆脸少年却“嗤”地笑了一声。

梅林在《九阴真经》上已经花了九年苦功，盖乌斯先是教他熟背全文，再一字一句掰开揉碎地讲解内功心法。但盖乌斯说要信守言诺，自己不肯修习，很多地方的要旨也似懂非懂，因此梅林边学边猜，只练熟了上册。真经冠绝武林，绝非妄得虚名，他此时的内力修为，几乎与小门派的掌门不相伯仲。但论外功兵器、过招经验、江湖历练，终归还是个十六岁的少年。他听得这声笑，心里微微一惊，知道已露了几分形迹，抬头看了圆脸少年一眼，对方却已转开了视线，在看白驼山那桌人了。

使鞭那人一退下，白驼山那桌就又站起两人，使的兵刃非铜非铁，都是黑黝黝的长杖，足有一人高。骆兰思对白驼山略有耳闻，知道兵刃越是奇诡，就越难抵挡，要是纳兰若丹的四个大弟子出手，杖上带蛇，今天就有死无生了。他深知敌我悬殊、眼见不敌，生怕两个少年因自己而命丧当场，忙道：“多谢两位兄弟相助，但事态危急，两位还是先避一避的好。”亚瑟却哪里肯听？潘德拉贡的小王子带过兵、打过仗，乌瑟的字典里可没有临阵脱逃这四个字。梅林心下微微担忧，但看亚瑟玩得高兴，也没多说什么。他面上毫不变色，噙着笑左闪右避，一面护着亚瑟周全，一面默默观察着门窗出口。

新来的两人杖头闪动，虽然未见蛇影，但功力显见比前一人强得多，怕也是纳兰若丹亲传。三人左支右绌，多亏有梅林不断给亚瑟渡力御敌，将攻来的棍棒荡将开去，可他顾忌圆脸少年，也不敢再震掉对手的兵刃了。不一会功夫，三人就连遇险着，梅林刚摘下帽子收下两枚银梭，一错眼，就看到铜棍逼近了亚瑟心口，不由得惊呼出声。

亚瑟右手长刀来不及收回，急中生智，左手探进怀中握住了梅林送他的匕首。刚好铜棍击到，亚瑟也来不及把匕首拔出来，隔着胸口的袍子和刀鞘与铜棍相抵，虽然无声无息，但对手大力之下，只觉虎口疼痛欲裂。他知道命在顷刻，只得紧紧攥住匕首抵着铜棍，腰身后仰，眼见就要摔倒。梅林两步上前，右肩撞上亚瑟左肩。他见亚瑟遇险，情急之下几乎是全力而为，一道滚热的内力沿着亚瑟左臂冲到手心，竟震得铜棍发出一声嗡鸣。亚瑟胸口的袍领应声而裂，匕首的刀鞘竟然也碎成两半。梅林一撞的余力之下，亚瑟又倾身向前，匕首的刀锋再无阻碍，沿着铜棍一路划下，眼见对手的几根手指都要被削下。

旁边骆兰思一人抵挡两只长杖，也连遇险招，剑杖相交，铎铎作响。此时他分心向亚瑟一望，刚好看到匕首，忽然神情大震，右手持剑未稳，被一杖兜头压下，剑锋往自己左肩划去，眼见就要连肩带臂被卸在当场。

转瞬之间，一道素色人影从人群中跃起，几个纵跳到得面前。这人使两把短刀，左手一拨、右手一挡，把亚瑟的匕首、骆兰思肩上的剑锋分别拨开，左手抓着亚瑟，右手抓着梅林，冲骆兰思喊道：“还不快走！”

骆兰思来不及思索，向窗边跃起。那人携着亚瑟梅林二人，竟也一跃腾空。白驼山几个弟子一时不知该不该追赶，满脸疑惑，使银梭那人脱口叫道：“小……别走！”声音清脆，竟是女声。

但主桌之上，纳兰若丹面无波澜，若有所思。苏奡低头抬眼，瞧着纳兰若丹，只是冷笑。纳兰若丹不发话，白驼山弟子们哪敢擅动，任由四人去得远了。

素衫青年一出窗子，就放下亚瑟和梅林，对骆兰思道：“跑！”四人一鼓作气，混入人群，出大街入小巷，直跑了一盏茶时分，知道对手追不上了，才停下休息。四人喘着气面面相觑，不由得同声大笑起来。前面命悬一线的危急关头，转眼间变成了豪情激荡的奇妙历险。

亚瑟一手揽着梅林的肩，仰头大笑，拍着素衫青年的手臂，问：“你倒好大力气，两个人都提得起来。你是谁？”

梅林把他不伦不类的官话听在耳中，不由得又垂下目光，抿嘴一笑。

那青年看了一眼梅林，眼带笑意：“叫我高文便是。白驼山来了三十二门徒，除了那一桌，还有二十个人在周围布警。你们不怕死么？你们又是谁呀？”他身量倒不太高，肤色微黑，容貌俊美，鼻峰如山，眼波如水。

亚瑟道：“我是亚瑟，我姓……潘。”他看了一眼梅林，又说：“这是我兄弟。”梅林也没补上自己的名字，唇间的笑还是噙着，反而转头问高文：“你倒来得巧。不知你是为了帮我们，还是救那使棍的男子，还是挡那发银梭的姑娘？”原来高文两边相帮，他早看在眼里。

高文满脸笑容，连眼角都微微眯起，满是调皮的神色。他偏一偏头，满不在乎地说：“我啊，就看不得漂亮人物受伤捱痛。使飞燕梭的姑娘漂亮，使紫金棍的汉子也俊俏，但可都不如你长得好看。用玄铁杖的那两个人嘛，年纪老大，我倒不在乎了。”梅林没料到他会这么说，面颊微微一热，锐利的颧骨上晕出两片粉色，又垂下了目光。他觉察肩上亚瑟手臂发力，把自己往后揽了揽。

骆兰思忽然开口道：“多谢高兄援手。今日是我莽撞了，但听那西骶老儿口出狂言，加上白驼山的弟子多为汉姓，如今却都投了金狗，实在气愤不过。”他顿了顿，看着高文，脸上的笑容已经褪去，显得颇为严肃。“高兄对白驼山的人手兵刃，可熟得很呐，想必是见多识广。”

亚瑟与梅林一听，也都看向高文。高文虽还在笑，但已经像是换了模样，只扬起一边嘴角，眉尖微皱，淡淡地说：“人手兵刃，谁稀罕知道吗？白驼山除了男女弟子长得漂亮，上上下下就没一个干净——”

话音没落，远处“砰”的一声，四人转头看去，只见空中炸起一道绿莹莹的烟花，虽然相隔甚远，白日里仍然清晰可见。骆兰思惊呼一声，打断道：“全真有事，我要先去了。”

他低头犹豫一下，一把拉住亚瑟的手腕，小声说：“此处不便讲话，我也不问你去处，我们下次见面再说。匕首虽利，也不能总护你周全，行走中原，万事切切小心。现下不知全真何事，若是我来不及追上你，我们烟雨楼相见。”

亚瑟哪里听得明白，刚想问，骆兰思又从怀中抽出一个锦囊，按在亚瑟手心：“这是全真烟信，危急之时，点燃烟火，凡是我师父的朋友看到，都会去救你。”亚瑟看了一眼梅林，见梅林也是一脸茫然，就把锦囊往回推，道：“我不能收。”

骆兰思转头看一眼久久不灭的绿色烟花，焦急的神色再也掩饰不住，好像下定决心一般，从怀里掏出另一把匕首，转过刀柄让亚瑟看，柄上分明刻着一个“兰”字。他轻声说道：“烟雨楼。”话音未落，转身便走。全真派金雁功何等精妙，几个起纵之间，他就去得远了。

亚瑟与梅林面面相觑，心下模糊猜到与匕首有关，但匕首是梅林送亚瑟的结义信物，骆兰思却如何得知？烟雨楼又是什么意思？两人心意相通，知道这里不是说话的地方，都没开口。

高文一声轻笑，漫不经心地说：“小道士长得挺好看，做事怎么没头没尾。好啦，热闹也看够了，你们要上哪儿去？”眼神却只看着梅林。

梅林看了一眼亚瑟，还没答话，高文已经转过身去，背对着他们，潇洒地挥一挥手。“算啦，漂亮弟弟，等你不跟哥哥粘在一起，我再找你玩。再会啦！”

亚瑟与梅林一时无话，默默看他哼着小曲走远，依稀是刚才琵琶歌女的调子：

“今天之旋，其曷为然。

“我行四方，以日以年。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然花了很久，开开心心把剧里的名字拧成汉化的人名，一边找谐音字，一边嘲笑自己。还有一些要捏造亲属关系，就得用一样的姓氏，这样读音就差得更远啦，比文题错配的完形填空还要难猜。  
这篇出场的人名大约有：  
Lancelot  
Gwaine  
Aredian  
Aulfric  
Cenred  
音译的名词还有：  
Sidhe 


End file.
